Assault
by VagaBond
Summary: Ever wonder what happens on Counter-Strike's Assault map


Counter-Strike Fanfiction  
By : VagaBond  
  
Assault  
Authors notes and Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. (guess that's it for my thoughts) Counter-Strike is owned by Sierra and Valve  
  
The night air was cool and the sky was covered with glittering stars. A full moon hung in the sky, it's light shining down on an abandoned warehouse. A serene scene, if it weren't for the various men beating up on an old man. "TELL US THE DETANATION CODES, NOW!" shouted one of the men, who was wearing a ski mask and a white camouflage jacket. "OR I'LL BLOW YOU'RE FRIGGIN' HEAD OFF!!! " getting out his glock 18 and placed it under the old man's chin. The old man just stared at his tormentor with fear in his eyes and large amounts of sweat running down his face. "Well?" asked an another man with a krew cut and dark sunglasses "we're waiting" he said, annoyed with the lack of cooperation he was getting from the bloodied old man. The old man looked around his surroundings, to see his other 3 colleagues going through the same interrogation, all being threatened at gunpoint. Giving in he finally said "A… all right…. the code is….24673.."  
"Don't tell them anything, SIR!!!" shouted one of the other hostages. "Shut up you " said a man with a red bandanna and green army pants plus shirt, firing his gun at the guy's head.  
A green truck pulled up near the warehouse. It's back opening up, letting a team of specially trained men dressed in blue (except for one who was dressed in green) out. The green soldier, issuing commands quickly to the other 4 men of his team, surrounded the warehouse within moments. One was on top of the warehouse carrying a Colt M4A1 Carbine (Rifle with a silencer)prepared to go through the ventilation shaft and rescue the hostages. Two were ready to attack from the rear door, armed with Steyr TMPs, (sub machine guns with silencers). The green leader and another one of his men were ready to assault the warehouse from the front. The leader with a Steyr AUG (a rifle with zooming capabilities) and the other guy with a M3 super 90 combat (shotgun). "Go Go Go" ordered the green soldier through the microphone system.  
The "interrogation room" was small and really smelled from the blood of the guy that got shot. "I need a some air" thought the red bandanna guy. Stepping out of the room and getting out some smokes from his back pocket. He just happened to look up through the ventilation system to see a gun barrel pointed right at his head. "Shit" was the last word he said before everything went black.   
"Did you hear something?" Krew asked ski-mask. The other terrorist just shook his head trying to get out all the info he could from the old man. Not sure Krew opened the door of the small room to find some SWAT guy and the body of his friend on the ground. With lighting fast reflexes he took out a big knife and impaled it on the cop's head.  
"All clear" reported the rear and front door team. "Enemy down" was reported from the ventilation guy, but contact was lost after that.  
Rushing back into the room he shouted angrily "They know we're here, they shot Kenny!!!" "Those bastards!" Ski mask replied just as angry, then he vented his rage on the hostages with his gun, killing 1 of them and seriously wounding the other 2.  
The remaining 4 Counter- terrorists headed upstairs and stopped in front of a room with sliding doors. The green leader spoke slowly "Okay on the count of 3…. 1…2…" "3" said Krew and Ski mask as they leveled the CTs with FN M249 PARAs (Machine guns) "Well now that we got the codes" ski said smiling "we don't need hostages anymore" Then he fired what was left of the 300 bullets at the 2 remaining hostages.  
THE END  
More Notes : (Hey, it's only my first fic) I wrote it in a way that only Counter-strike fans will probably know what's going on (even they might not know what's going on), but I'd like to hear what everyone thinks about it. So flame or criticize as much as you want (but compliments would be great too)   
ã¤ÃÂÔ§¡ÙÇèÐ - me after being shot  
  
  



End file.
